


In your hands

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In your hands

He is not super.

Thinks he is expendable. 

But then the Captain inspires him.

Tells him he is the most important to the team. 

Their lives in his hands.


End file.
